Why Did This Happen
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: It was all like a beautiful dream, until i was brutally awakened by the truth. Why did things turn out this way, why did he have to hurt me this way, why did my lover now ex have to betray me in the worse way possible? Why Sasuke did you do that to me? HIATUSE FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

HI! another story! please dont hate me! ok so this on is another spur of the moment idea but i hope you like so here it is.

* * *

"I can't believe I trusted you." a young blond boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki said to his love, or rather ex-love, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto please! Let me explain!" Sasuke begged Naruto. He didn't want to lose Naruto, not again.

"Sasuke it's already to late. I guess your right," Naruto said to Sasuke while turning his back to him, "I really am an idiot." As Naruto began walking away, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm in a vein effort to keep him even for a little while longer. Naruto turned around while slapping Sasuke's hand away; you could see the tears that were about to escape his eyes and the pure pain and sadness in his eyes. Sasuke felt so guilty, he never meant to hurt Naruto especially not like that, not after he had been through so much. Sasuke felt horrible for hurting Naruto like that.

"Good bye Sasuke." Naruto said calmly. Although he was a mess on the inside and was about to break down any minute there was no way that he was going to show how much he was in pain, he did still have his pride. As Naruto walked off he could hear in the distance that bicth Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to leave with her.

_'Why? Why did it have to be this way! Why did this have to happen to us? Why did he have to hurt me this way!_'. Naruto kept asking himself over and over again as he walked away. _'Why did things have to be this way? We went from friends to enemies to lovers and now to what? Ex's or are we back to being enemies? Why did he have to betray me like that? Why when I love him so much!_'. Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face anymore 'Just how did this all happen?' Naruto asked himself then he remember just how exactly this happened.

(Naruto's POV)

It all started when we were five. Sasuke and my mom were friends, so naturally we were force to socialize with each other at first I didn't like Sasuke or his brother Itachi but soon I started seeing them as my own brothers. I was an only child and my parents were so busy working, I was over at Sasuke's house more then my own. Then on one stormy night when I was seven, my life changed forever.

(No one's POV)

"Face it, it looks like you were forgotten by your parents, I mean wouldn't they be here by now?" Sasuke asked Naruto, porously getting him angry, he always did love it when Naruto was mad. Naruto was starting to get really upset.

"I'm telling you! My mama and papa will be here soon!" Tears were threatening to pour down Naruto's pouting face.

"Alright Sasuke, enough teasing Naruto, he's starting to get really upset." Itachi told Sasuke in a calm manner, in all honesty he enjoyed seeing his brother torment Naruto but even Itachi was beginning to worry about Naruto's parents, they may have been late before, but never this late. In the other room where Sasuke's mother was the phone rang.

"Hello Uchiha resident." Sasuke's mom answered the phone. There was a pause for a moment and then she spoke again, "Yes... Yes that's right... Wait what happened!... Sir please tell me this is a joke!" she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Aunty is that my mama and papa?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Naruto there, with the most innocent look on his face. Tears started to stream down her face. "Oh NARUTO!" she screamed before pulling him into a monster hug.

"A-aunty what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked Mikoto when he felt the tears on his shoulder.

"O-oh N-Naru-ruto. I-I'm so so sorry." She kept sobbing into the little boys shoulder. Just then Sasuke an Itachi came in to see what was wrong.

"DAD! Get down here moms crying!" Itachi called up to his dad, who was in his home office.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Fugaku said with a grim face. His wife rarely ever cries so for her to have just broken down like this something horrible must have happened.

"Oh… its horrible oh poor Naruto I'm so sorry." She then let Naruto go and looked into his very confused eye.

"Why are you sorry aunty? Did you do something bad?"

"Oh Naruto no I didn't do anything bad its just… your parents were"

"My parents! Are they not going to pick me up? Did they really leave me?" Naruto said grabbing Mikoto's blue blouse, about to cry.

And that was when it hit Itachi and Fugaku, something must have happened to Naruto's parents.

"No Naruto its not like that you see you're your parents were drinking here when a truck had flipped because of the rain. Your p-parents were were ki-ki-killed. I-I'm so s-sorry!" Mikoto said before pulling Naruto into another hug. Naruto's mind just shut down, sure he was young but he knew what death was, he lost his grandfather the year earlier.

Before anyone knew it, Naruto squirmed out of Mikoto's grasp and ran out the door. "NARUTO!" Sasuke called as he chased after Naruto. Although Naruto was out of sight he knew where he was going to be; he was going to his house.

"Mama papa! Where are you? Please please tell me you're here!" Naruto called into the empty house. "MAMA PAPA!" _'NO! They can't be gone! They said they would be with me forever they said that tomorrow we would go to and amusement park for my birthday since we couldn't go today! Why did they leave me all alone!'_

"Naruto." A voice panted from the doorway.

"S-Sasuke? Why are you here?" Naruto asked while he was wiping away tears form his eyes.

But Sasuke didn't answer, instead he just ran up to Naruto and gave him a hug, although they were both wet and cold, having Sasuke hug him was nice, it made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

"Your not alone, I'm here for you." Sasuke said, you could hear the love and kindness in his voice.

(Naruto POV)

When Sasuke said that to me I felt so much better, I knew I had someone to trust for the rest of my life, or so I thought. I was living peacefully with Sasuke for a good 6 to 7 years but like all good things, it had to end. After he turned 14 everything went weird, Sasuke started to avoid me and didn't make any eye contact with me whenever we saw each other soon we just stopped talking all together.

(No ones POV)

"Mikoto-san Fugaku-san I have something I would like to say." Naruto said to the Uchiha parents, Itachi and Sasuke had to do some shopping for their mom and Naruto stayed behind.

"Of course Naruto I thought you had something to say to us when you didn't go with Sasuke." Mikoto said with a smile.

"What is it boy, of this is about a raise in your allowance again I swear," Fugaku said before he was interrupted.

"No! its not like that." Naruto said and then looked down, "I know you have done a lot for me and I really appreciate it all but…"

"Naruto what is it?" Mikoto said worriedly, she didn't like where this was going.

Naruto then looked up at them both, "I want to move out." There was no joke about it.

"B-but why Naruto? Did we do something wrong, something to make you feel unwelcomed?" Mikoto didn't want to let Naruto go he was the only left but his parents.

"No its not like that at all. Its just that in 14 I want to be independent, I don't want to be a burden on you any longer, and plus I think Sasuke will be more comfortable too." Naruto said with a bit of sadness in his voice, that fact that Sasuke had been avoiding him made him really upset, he cried almost every night because Sasuke didn't like him anymore.

"Oh Naruto…" Mikoto and Fugaku could see that Naruto and Sasuke were having problems but they didn't think that it was this bad.

"You don't have to move to make my boy feel more comfortable." Fugaku said, although he hated to admit it he would miss the blond boy, he looked so much like his father while having his mothers personality he didn't want to let him go.

"Its not like that, I really to what to learn to be responsible for myself, and plus maybe if me and Sasuke have some space we can work things out and become friends again." The Uchiha's look at each other and then back at Naruto, he was dead serious and everyone knows, once Naruto makes up his mind there's no changing it.

"Hah… ok Naruto you can move out," Mikoto began; you could see the smile forming on Naruto's face.

"But there are a few conditions." Fugaku finished; Naruto's face fell a bit.

"That's right, firstly you have to come and have dinner with us at leased once a week."

Secondly you have to have a job to pay for half the rent well pay for the other half."

"Thirdly you have to keep up your grades."

"And lastly you have to call us every night after work ok?"

(Naruto POV)

I didn't know what to say, that fact that they had agreed so easily and even offered to pay for half my rent, I couldn't have felt more loved. After I moved out things with Sasuke didn't go as I hoped, instead of repairing out friendship things got worse. We started fighting and Sasuke became a bully to me. While he became more popular I became more hated, I still have a few friends but I never had another relationship like I did with Sasuke. And then came the day when Sasuke and mine relationship changed entirely. Its been two years since then and I have a great job at Ichiraku and I have a some good friends.

(No one POV)

it was right after lunch and everyone was getting stuff from the locker, Naruto hadn't been feeling well all day but him being as stubborn as he his, didn't bother going to the nurses office. "Yo man you look horrible." Kiba said Naruto as he waited for him to finish getting his stuff.

"Oh shut up dog breath." Naruto snapped at him, he wasn't in the mood to talk, e was having a really bad day, first he go a detention in first period for being late, then he got a surprise quiz in second period which he failed, then he got extra homework in third period for sleeping in class, and at lunch he didn't lunch because he would have thrown up if he did eat something.

As Naruto shut his locker and went to his next class he bumped into another person, a Mr Sasuke Uchiha to be exact.

"Watch where you're going dope." Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto. Now it isn't a secret that Sasuke and Naruto have a bad relationship, everyone noticed when they stopped being friends, and that was Naruto's life got rough, everyone turned against him.

"Oh shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled grabbing everyone attention.

"Wow touchy today aren't we?" Sasuke said with a mocking voice.

"Go to hell Uchiha." Naruto tried walk away but instead he swayed onto the lockers next to him, that was when Sasuke really looked at Naruto. His face didn't have that usual color it was paler then its usual golden tan color, his voice wasn't as smooth and silky as normally sounds, he was panting and sweating for no reason.

"O-oi Naruto are you" but before Sasuke could even finished his sentence Naruto had fallen to the floor, the last thing Naruto had heard was Sasuke screaming him name before he had fallen completely into darkness.

Sasuke along with everyone else just stared at Naruto as he laid on the floor, not moving, before he jumped into action. Swallowing he bent down and picked up Naruto, having Naruto in his arms made him feel something that he shouldn't, something forbidden, something ha had been trying to destroy for years now. Everyone was in awe and shock as Sasuke made his way down the hall with Naruto in his arms.

Naruto woke up in the nurses only to see Sasuke sitting next to him. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his voice was dull and horse.

"I carried you here why do you think?"

Naruto blushed at the thought of Sasuke carrying him. "W-why would you do that its not like I asked you to!" Naruto yell as loud as he could at Sasuke, even though it hurt his throat.

"Well would you rather be trampled to death in the middle of the hallway?" Sasuke was getting mad now. Sure he was the reason why they weren't friends anymore, but that didn't give him the right to not be grateful when someone saves him.

Naruto realized Sasuke had a point but he was still to hurt to do anything about it. "Hn whatever. So why did you help me you hate me."

What Naruto said puzzled Sasuke. "What are you talking about I don't hate you, you hate me." Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about you were the one who hated me I never hated you. I never could hate you." Naruto said the last part quietly but Sasuke still heard him.

After a minute or two of silence Sasuke then said, "Why did you think I hated you?" There was more silence and then Naruto decided to answer.

"You didn't I couldn't tell with the way you were avoiding me." You could hear the bitterness in his voice and that struck a place in Sasuke's heart. "You were the one who wanted some space, you were the one who stopped being friends with me, it was _you_ who didn't want _me_ anymore." Sasuke looked at Naruto to see that he was close to tears.

"Naruto I... I never hated you I thought you hated me and that was why you moved out."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then said, "I could never hate you Sasuke I moved out because I thought you wanted some space and then our friendship would return but it never did." After another moment of silence Naruto then added, "Then what was all the fighting for?"

"…" No answer

Naruto looked Sasuke straight in the eyes and said, "Why did you start to distance yourself from me?" Sasuke lower his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I just couldn't take it any more." Naruto had no idea what Sasuke meant until Sasuke jumped on top of Naruto and kissed him.

At first the kiss as just Sasuke forcing his lips one Naruto's but then Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed and began to deepen the kiss. Sasuke's tongue ran over Naruto's bottom lips, when he didn't get the answer he wanted, Sasuke pushed his knee into Naruto's groin causing him to gasp in pleasure, giving Sasuke enough time to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth; to him, Naruto tasted amazing. Naruto had no idea what was going on or why Sasuke was kissing him but he did know one thing and that was it felt _good!_ Never before had Naruto felt this way, he felt like he was on fire and he loved it, he could feel his stomach fill up with butterflies and his body started to react with Sasuke's. Not really sure of what he was doing, Naruto kissed Sasuke back and deepen the kiss by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

After making out, both Sasuke and Naruto just stared at each other, Naruto's face was covered in a violate blush while Sasuke had a light blush in his checks but in his eye you could see that he was in a lot of pain.

Sasuke then got out of the bed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that from now on I swear I'll leave you alone from now I I'll understand if you never want to see me again. Goodbye." Just as Sasuke was about to leave Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed.

"You BAKA! Don't decide things on your own." Naruto then hugged Sasuke into a monster hug. "I cant say for sure if I love you like you love me but I do know that I don't want to live a life without you! I need you in my life so please don't say that you'll leave me, PLEASE!" Naruto could feel tears run down his face it hurt to know that Sasuke would leave him, he never thought he would fear losing someone again, not after his parents death but not he heart hurt so much more.

Sasuke was stunned by Naruto's confession, the only thing he could do was pull Naruto into a hug and comfort him until he stops crying.

"OK Naruto I promise not to leave you so please don't cry. Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke was serious.

"So what does this make us?" Naruto asked while sniffling.

"Well I guess this means you're my boyfriends." Sasuke said with a smile as he saw Naruto blush even more then he already was.

"O-ok cool good yey were lovers he he he." Naruto said laughing nervously.

Sasuke caught on to Naruto's nervousness and smiled kindly. He kissed Naruto's forehead, "It's ok Naruto no need to be nervous. Now get some rest you need it." Sasuke said as he tucked Naruto in and went to the door.

"Mh ok thanks Sasuke night." Naruto said right before he fell asleep.

As Sasuke left the nurses office he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey its me…Yup I got him… Yup let the games began." Sasuke then hung up the phone and smirked, _'Oh Naruto this is going to be a fun I cant _wait _to see what happens next.'_

* * *

_SOOO! _how was it? good bad in between? please tell me. also im sorry about the kissing scene im a novice at that type of writing so please be gentle NO FLAMING! ok well please tell me whahja think. thanks!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so I just found out ttheir there could be a chance of Naruto shippuden having a sasunaru ending! That is if there are enough people who signed the petition! Now I gave you the link and I would LOVE it if you sign it and get the ending to become sasunaru! I will keep with up until I update next! PLEASE DO THIS and I'll give you a cookie!

Ok for everyone who cant get the link here (which is everyone) i put the link on my profile please got to it. Tell you friends about it and together we can make it a sasunaru ending! Haha I sound like an infomercial or something!

Ps sorry if this bothers you and if there is no link the message me and I'll send it to you thanks! I'm trying to get the word out so I'm putting this message one all of my story. I hope everyone else puts the word out help make Naruto a sasunaru ending!


End file.
